gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Savannah Delcono
Savannah Delcono is a main character in Glee: Soul Talent. She is a openly lesbian attending William McKinley High School. Savannah is a part of the New Directions and the Cheerios. She makes her debut in Suspicion. In the beginning of season four, Savannah is dating jock Chase Gilmore, but when he cheats on Savannah with Madison Passo, Savannah realizes that she was in a loveless relationship. After getting hit by a car, Savannah realizes that her true feelings are with Avalon Bake, her best friend. Savannah 'is played by Blake Lively. Season 4 Suspicion Savannah sees Chase talking to Madison. She thinks Chase is turning soft because of joining Glee. Savannah goes up to Avalon and tells her they're joining the New Directions together. They sings a duet version of ''Because of You. Mr. Schue lets the two join. The next day, Chase is surprised to see that Savannah had joined Glee. Memories Savannah is paired with Caylex. Savannah, unknowingly, makes Jade jealous. Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around Savannah proposes the secrets idea when she rounds up all the New Directions. Even though a few of the members object, the plan still flies. Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux Chase dedicates Enchanted to her hesitantly. Savannah jumps into his arms after the song and kisses him. Savannah knows something's fishy when Madison sang Jump Then Fall. She doesn't love Chase in that boyfriend-girlfriend way. Savannah then sings The Way I Loved You. Invitational Horrors Savannah walks up to Abley and tells her that she wants to be friends. Abley is taken back and confused, afraid that Savannah may ruin her socially and physically. Savannah assures Abley she won't, claiming that they have more in common than Abley thinks. Savannah sees Abley staring at Nash later at the emergency Glee club meeting. Abley asks Savannah to spy on Nash at lunch. Abley tells Savannah that she wants to know why Nash seems to be ignoring her. Savannah agrees. At lunch, Savannah tells Abley that she spied on Nash, but the news she has to deliver isn't exactly good. Savannah pulls Abley into a storage closet and in a flash back, she tells that Piper kissed Nash. Season 4.5 Season 5 Personality Savannah is more of a cut throat, ruthless person. She is popular and powerful and has that more stronger side to her, like Santana. Some people think that Savannah is this bitch who will be ready to kill someone to get to the top, but Savannah has another side to her. She is a hopeless romantic on the inside, but not willing to reveal it to anyone. Savannah has a softer side that only Avalon. Savannah has an old soul, surprisingly, and gives good advise. She is a great friend to those who she cares about. Appearance Savannah is tall and has an athletic build. She is strong and a great dancer, like most Cheerios. She is blonde and has beautiful hazel eyes. Relationships Chase Gilmore Avalon Bake Songs Audition Song *Because of You' by ''Kelly Clarkson (Suspicion) (Avalon Bake) Solos Season Four Season Five Duets Season Four Season Five Trivia *Resembles Santana Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:New Directions members Category:Soul Talent Characters Category:Characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Female characters Category:William McKinley High School students Category:Main characters